Harley Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets
by ImmatureEvil
Summary: This is a new year for Harley Potter. Another adventure is in the rise. What will happen? What new and interesting mysterious will arise, and what old ones will be solved? Is Harley ready to handle these new truths or will it be to much for her to handle?
1. At The Grangers

Harley Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter One

At The Grangers

Worchester St. in the outskirts of London was filled with many two-story houses, each painted different colors, from white to dark brown. Children played out in the warm sunlight. No clouds covered the sky, leaving only hot rays of sun to stream down onto Earth. Children's laughter echoed through the neighborhood as they all played games and ran through sprinklers, only when it got to hot. Parents watched their children from the shade of the front lawn. Laughter echoed through the bedroom of Hermione Granger as two girls giggled like schoolgirls, which they were. Harley Potter held her side as tears dripped down her face from the laughing fit she was enduring. Hermione too held her side as she giggled crazily, tears streamed down her face as she gasped for breath. Hermione rolled over and suddenly fell off the bed with a short surprised scream and landed onto the floor with a loud thump. With a loud snort Harley burst into another fit of laughter as she gasped for breath and held her aching ribcage. Hermione shuttered for breath, as she looked up at her best friend with a sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. Harley rolled onto the right side of the queen size bed and looked down at her friend. Emerald green eyes gazed down at Hermione who sat in a heap on the tan carpeted floor. "You…you….actually…did that?" Harley gasped out with a twitch of her lips as she fought another bout of laughter.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Hermione exclaimed with a giggle. "He just got really annoying and I couldn't control my abilities then." The frazzle haired girl stated with a smile. Harley gave another chuckle and lay back against the large comfortable bed with a smile. Rolling back over onto the left side of the bed. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"You…you…!" Harley gave another laugh as she began to go into a laughing fit. She was having a difficult time making a coherent sentence. "I can't believe you did that to Mr. Chirming." The brunette haired girl shook her head at Harley as she sat up. Her shoulders still shook with laughter. The two friends had only just discovered that they had both gone to the same school when they did go to Muggle School. It was a shock to say the least for the two friends who didn't have a clue that they had been so close, yet so far away, to being friends with each other.

"He made this really high pitched scream." Harley gave another chuckle at her friend as she looked up at the ceiling. The two girls took deep needed breaths and went silent. Hermione stood from her spot on the floor and hopped up onto the bed beside Harley. The two girls remained in a relatively peaceful silence as thoughts rushed through their minds.

"Do you ever wish you could change something from the past, even though you know you can't?" Harley finally questioned her best friend after catching her breath. Hermione made a thoughtful noise as she looked up at the ceiling that was painted a dark midnight blue with those Muggle glow in the dark stars and moons.

"Sometimes. Then again, if the things in the past didn't happen…we'd never learn." Hermione replied as she turned her head to look at her comrade. Harley gave a nod, making her unruly hair stick up even more than it already was. "I think some things just happen for a reason." Mione stated as she looked back up at the ceiling. Harley made a strange noise in her thought, from either disagreement or agreement, Hermione couldn't tell. Raising a pale arm, Harley placed it over her forehead as she crossed her right leg over her left. "Why do you ask?" The muggle-born questioned curiously. Harley gave a shrug as she thought on what she should say.

"It'd be nice to have parents…" Harley began with a frown across her face. "I've always dreamed of having shopping trips and girly days with my mum." The girl began with a sigh. "To have bonding time with my dad. You know, have him teach me about Quidditch and tell me stories of his time at school." She gave a half shrug as she turned her head to look at her best friend. "If I had the chance, I'd do anything to save my parents." Hermione gave a small sad smile at her friend and made to speak when the sound of her mothers voice stopped her.

"Girls! Lunch!" Called Hermione's mother Sarah from downstairs at the staircase. Harley pushed herself up into a sitting position and swung her legs over the bed. Jumping up from the bed she looked to her friend with a smile.

"Come on Mione. I'm starving." Opening the bedroom door Harley stepped out into the hallway and made her way past many closed doors and hanging pictures of the Grangers family. Hermione ran after her friend with a shake of her head in amusement.

"You're always hungry!" Hermione remarked.

* * *

"Do you girls want to go swimming?" Daniel 'Dan' Granger questioned from the head of the table inside the large dinning room. Harley and Hermione looked up from their sandwiches with interest. The two girls glanced at one another before looking to Dan.

"Yeah, most defiantly." The two friends chorused with smiles across their faces. Harley bit her lip for a moment and looked down at her plate with a thoughtful look.

"The problem about that though…" Harley began hesitantly. "Is that I don't have a bathing suit." She finished with a frown and furrow of her eyebrows.

"That's alright dear." Sarah stated from inside the kitchen. Her voice floated to their ears as the brunette haired, honey brown eyed woman stepped into the dinning room with a platter filled with four glasses of ice cold tea. The ice inside the tea clinked inside with each step the older woman made. "We can go shopping for you for some clothes for you as well. I'm sure you're in a bit of some new ones." The motherly figure gave a kind smile at Harley as she set the platter down. Slowly she set down each glass of tea at their respective place beside Harley, Hermione, her husbands and her own seat.

"You…you don't have to." Harley stuttered out with a shocked look gracing her features. She had never had someone be so kind to her. It was a nice feeling, to be cared for.

"Nonsense. You're Hermione's best friend and I feel like you're almost a daughter to me." Mrs. Granger explained with a twinkle in her warm loving eyes. Harley felt a smile of her own stretch across her lips as she looked at the woman she could see as a mother.

"I feel like you're a mum I never had." Harley explained. Tears brimmed in Mrs. Granger's eyes, giving them a glassy look, at the kind words Harley had bestowed upon the woman. Raising a tan hand Sarah set it atop of Harley's own curled up fist and gave it a warm pat.

"Thank you dear. I'm so glad you feel that way." Sarah replied. Giving the twelve year old one more pat on Harley's fisted hand she pulled hers away and went back to eating.

"You know Harley –" Mr. Granger started; bringing the girls attention from her food and to the man she could see as a fatherly figure. "If you ever need anything. You know you can come to us. Right?" Daniel questioned firmly with a kind smile on his slowly aging face. His dark brown eyes twinkled warmly as he gazed at his daughter's best friend, who he too thought as another daughter.

"I…I…." Harley cleared her throat that had gone tight from the many emotions she was feeling at the moment. "Thank you." Harley finally stated after a short few moments of silence. "I'm glad to have meet the two of you. You've been very kind to me. You're like parents I never got to have." Harley stated to the both of them. Hermione's parents gave a smile at the girl before smiling at each other. Sarah and Dan were glad to know that Harley understood that they cared about the girl. Even though they had only known her for a short amount of time. Harley had been staying with them for four days so far.

"I'm glad my parents think of you as a daughter, because I think of you as my sister." Hermione spoke up after taking a drink of her ice tea. She looked to Harley with a smile that made her face brighten considerably.

"You're my sister too Mione." Harley replied with a happy smile. She felt so loved her at the Grangers, not like when she was at the Orphanage. It was so filled with hate and anger, that she couldn't help but let it affect her. Hermione leaned over in her chair and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. Harley returned the hug before the two girls pulled away with smiles on both of their faces.

"So girls." Sarah stated from her spot at the other side of the head of the table. Hermione and Harley looked up from their lunch of a sandwich and fruit to Mrs. Granger. "When you're finished eating you can go get your shoes on and brush your teeth and then we can go to the store and buy you two some clothes." Nodding their heads Harley and Hermione quickly went to finish their food as they were both eager to go shopping for new clothes.

* * *

"Mione slow down!" Harley called after her friend with a laugh of amusement as she tries to follow her very hyper and over excited friend. This was a new side of her friend that Harley liked to see. Usually her best friend was always having her nose in a book. Not that Harley could say anything, but she didn't spend as much time in the library or with a book as her friend did.

"Come on Harley!" Hermione hollered over her shoulder as the girl continued to run down the aisle at the shop full of clothing. Hearing the sound of her friend laughing made a smile graze her lips as she dodged and jumped out of many shoppers' ways. "Excuse me." She'd say politely as she continued to run past the shoppers. Many would shake their heads in disapproval and click their tongues at the girls that rushed by them.

"Terribly sorry about my daughter and her friend." Sarah stated with a smile as she followed after the two twelve year olds with a chuckle of amusement. "Girls, why don't you walk and calmly may I add, to the section you need to go?" Hermione's mother questioned with a raise of her thin eyebrow.

"But mum!" Hermione began as she continued to hurriedly run to the girl's section. "I want to go swimming as soon as possible." Sarah's daughter informed her as if speaking to a child. "If that means having to run to the section for girls, then that's perfectly fine with me." Hermione stated with a simple shrug. A smile appeared across her face as she finally appeared at the girl's section. Harley took a deep breath as she reached her friend. A black thin eyebrow rose as she glanced at Hermione.

"You should really think about trying out for Quidditch. If you're that fast and agile on the ground, I can only imagine how you'd act on a broomstick." Harley replied with a shake of her head as she and Hermione stepped onto the carpet area and began to brouse through racks of clothes and bathing suits, with Mrs. Granger following them.

"You know I don't play Quidditch. I'd rather be able to have my feet touching the ground." Hermione stated as she looked at some tops with interest and then quickly grimaced at the expensive price. "Defiantly not those." The girl muttered to herself with a shake of her head before moving to another rack filled with tang tops of different colors and wife beaters of different colors.

"She's afraid of heights." Sarah stated as she looked through some of the shelves and racks before placing some items inside the cart for the two girls to try on.

"Really?" Harley questioned her best friends mother with a surprised look. "Never thought of you being afraid of heights." The raven haired girl shrugged and grabbed a few shorts, both long and short and t-shirts of different dark colors and placed them in the cart after showing Sarah who nodded with an encouraging smile for the girl to get what she wanted.

"Who wouldn't be afraid of heights?" Hermione demanded with a shake of her head. "Don't answer that." The brunette quickly replied as Harley opened her mouth to reply. Snapping her mouth shut Harley shrugged and continued to search through the aisles of clothing racks and shelves, placing a few more items in the cart. There wasn't that much clothing the Harley wanted to get, especially when Sarah told her that she wasn't allowed to pay for anything.

"Anything else you're afraid of Mione?" Harley questioned teasingly with a smirk. Hermione gave a playful glare at her friend and huffed with a shake of her bushy brown hair.

"Of course not. What about you Harley? Are you afraid of anything?" Hermione questioned with a raise of her eyebrow. She glanced over her shoulder to look at her friend who had gone still and silent. A thoughtful look graced her features before she quickly shook her head.

"No…nothing." Harley replied tersely as she quickly looked away from her friend. A frown graced Sarah's face as she watched the orphaned girl with a sigh. No child deserved to go through what Harley had. To loose their parents at such a young age, before even getting to know them, it was a terrible thing. Sarah knew, from what Hermione had told her of her best friends, especially Harley, that she was a very closed off person. She only spoke of things when it she felt the need to tell someone something. Other than that, she kept everything bottled up and closed off. Of course, Sarah assumed that the young raven haired girl didn't know how to express her feelings, if anything, she was probably taught to keep her mouth shut about whatever she was feeling and deal with it on her own.

"You girls ready to try the clothes on?" Mrs. Granger questioned the two girls with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yeah." The two friends replied before following Sarah to the dressing room. The older woman quickly handed the girls clothes to try on before shooing them into the dressing rooms. Hurriedly the two friends held the clothes in their arms before walking into the dressing rooms. With a slam and a click, they began to change into their many new outfits. Each girl showed Sarah the clothes, to which she would nod or shake her head and give them a piece of clothing still in the cart to try on with the outfit. Finally, when the girls finished trying on their new clothes and bathing suits, Mrs. Granger spoke up as they stood in line to pay. Glancing down at her watch with a nod of her head.

"Since it's only one thirty seven, you're be able to swim for a few hours before dinner." Harley and Hermione nodded and slowly raised the clothes onto the check out stand.

"Are you sure you want to pay for my things Mrs. Granger?" Harley questioned as she stuck her hand into her pocket, which had Muggle money from when she had it changed a few days after arriving back at the Orphanage at Diagon Alley.

"Of course Harley. You need to save what money you have for your future." Sarah stated calmly with a smile.

"If…you're sure. I mean, I don't care if I have to –" Harley began.

"Harley." Mrs. Granger stated firmly, causing the young girl to pause with her mouth open. Closing with a snap she looked to Sarah who shook her head in amusement, a smile still on her face. Laughter lines were at the side of her eyes, showing her age. "I want to buy you your clothes. Now please, let me pay for them." Harley nodded silently and looked down at her ragged converse shoes. Sarah's gaze followed hers and she tisked. "We'll have to buy you shoes tomorrow. For now, let's head home so we can go swimming." The two twelve year olds nodded and waited silently for Sarah to pay for the money.

* * *

"You know, I've never been swimming before until now." Harley stated as she dried her hair with a beach towel as she and Hermione made their way upstairs.

"Well, now you have. You know, I heard my mum and dad talking earlier today." Hermione stated as she dried off her arms from any water droplets.

"Really…about what?" Harley questioned curiously. Her bright, electric emerald green eyes sparkled with interest and curiosity as she looked at her friend.

"Well…about you really." Hermione explained with a shrug. "They were talking about that article the Daily Prophet wrote about you. How you've been living in the Orphanage, and how you deserve to live in a real home." Harley's eyes widened with surprise that her parents would know about the article.

"How do they know about that?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. Their feet hit the carpeted floor dully as they made their way up the steps.

"I made sure to get a copy of the Daily Prophet sent here. So they know what's going on in our world. Though, they don't believe much rubbish from the paper. Just like they don't when it comes to Muggle News. You never know when they're lying." Hermione explained as they wandered down the darkened hallway and towards their bedrooms.

"That's comforting…I think?" Harley questioned with a scrunch of her eyebrows. Hermione gave a chuckle and a shrug of her thin tan shoulders.

"I would think so. You never know when the Prophets going to start making ridiculous declares." Hermione paused for a moment as if thinking about something. "Oh, they also don't like how Dumbledore's dealing with your…_problem_." Hermione stated, hinting at her living at the Orphanage. "They think that you should have been adopted or place with someone by now. They think he's just delaying it as much as possible."

Harley hadn't thought about possibly getting placed in a home. Ever since she had come over to Hermione's place, all thoughts of any of her problems she had to deal with had flown out the window. "Huh…I haven't actually thought about it much lately." She replied with a half frown on her face. "All I know it Dumbledore wanted me to stay at the Orphanage until further notice. Whatever that means." She sighed and shook her head. "Wouldn't Dumbledore have figured out who I should be living with by now?" Harley questioned with frustration. Hermione gave a small frown at her best friends statement.

"I haven't a clue." Hermione stated with a shake of her head.

"Yeah…neither do I." Harley replied. Opening the guest bedroom she walked into the room and shut the door behind her with a click. She hoped the rest of her summer was as much fun as Hermione's had been. With a shake of her head, she quickly changed out of her bathing suit and into some clothes. She'd have to go back to the Orphanage in two days. An Orphan was only allowed to leave the building for five days, and she was gone four already. So, by the sixth day, she'd be back to the place she was forced to call home. '_Better make the best of the rest of my stay here then_." Harley thought to herself as she walked back out of her bedroom and over towards Hermione's bedroom door.

* * *

**Aww, isn't that sweet?**

**Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger already love Harley like their own daughter. **

**Who wouldn't though? Harley can be very polite and kind to those she likes and cares about.**

**Let's see, Harley finally got to go swimming, which is a first for her. She got new clothes thanks to Mrs. Granger and the girls talked about Dumbledore and how he's not doing anything about what Harley's current predicament. **

**Unless, he actually is. Who knows? Dumbledore isn't exactly open about anything. **

**Just to let you all know, Harley may or may not get placed or 'adopted' by the Grangers. I haven't figured out what I want to happen to Harley and her living arrangements. **

**Next up is The Burrow! Where Harley gets to spend a little quiatly time with Ron and his family. What will happen at his place? You're just have to wait and see.  
**

**R&R and tell me what you think. Tell me what you may like to see happen in later chapters or even stories. **

**Though, I do like to try and be as spontaous and mysterious as possible with this story. Is it working? Or do I make everything obvious? Let me know!**

**Also you will soon see the fiery temper that is Harley Potter much more often than there has been. I didn't want her to automatically be angry and furious with everyone and everything, like my first or was it second version in Sorcerers Stone. Anyways, something needs to lead her to become angry and even more distrustful of people than she already is. Can anyone take a guess as to what that is? :) **

**I'm all ears and eyes to see what you guys think.  
**

**_Your Writer_, **

**ImmatureEvil  
**


	2. At The Burrow

Harley Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets

Chapter Two

At The Burrow

"Ah crap." Harley groaned as she stumbled out of the fireplace of the Burrow. She tripped over something rather solid before falling to the floor with a crash. "Oops." She hissed to herself as she stood shakily to her feet. Standing up on wobbly feet the twelve year old turned to look at her bag that had fallen out before she had, along with her owl cage, which didn't have Hedwig inside. That was what had made her trip. Sighing Harley bent down and quickly picked up her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. She placed her silver metal cage on the table before looking around the room she was in. Emerald green eyes scanned the room she had arrived in with interest. A long couch was across from the fireplace with a wooden table in front of it. Two love seats were placed on both the right and left side of the room across from each other. Two chairs were in the corner of the rooms on both sides with a small table in between them. The two sets of chairs near the doorway allowed you two look out the window out to the front lawn. Shelves were against the walls, with many knick-knacks and books of different size and colors. The floor of the house was wood and only had a carpet beneath the wooden table in front of the couch. The Burrow had a warm feeling to it, giving it a feeling of home.

"Oh, Harley dear, so lovely to see." Mrs. Weasley explained as she pulled the twelve-year-old girl into her arms for a tight hug. Harley could feel the breath leave her as she gave a gasp.

"It's…nice to see you…too…Mrs. Weasley." Harley grunted out. "But…I can't breath." She stated with a look of desperation on her face. Looking over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder she noticed a pair of knitting needles knitting what looked like a sweater. A cloth was floating through the air, dusting and whipping off any hard surface. The things magic could do was simply amazing to Harley.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear." Mrs. Weasley stated as she pulled away from the girl and gave a warm smile. "You look a bit peaky dear. Have you been eating?" Molly questioned with a squint of her eyes. Her thin and affectionate hand rose to Harley's head as she rubbed the girls face with her thumb. Patting her check lovingly Mrs. Weasley lowered her hand with a smile across her lips. She yet again had another motherly figure for Harley to have. Which was a hard time processing. Perhaps they felt bad for her? And that's why Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley felt the need to pamper her? Shaking the thoughts away she replied when she realized Mrs. Weasley was staring her down with a thoughtful look in her dark blue eyes.

"Oh…uh…yeah, when…I can." Harley finally got out with a small shrug. Mrs. Weasley tisked at her reply and grabbed the girl gently by the arm before taking her to the kitchen.

"Those people at that Orphanage shouldn't feel the need to feed someone when they want." Mrs. Weasley muttered underneath causing an amused look to grace Harley's face. "Are you hungry dear? I was about to start breakfast." Molly questioned Harley as she allowed the young raven-haired girl take a seat at the long wooden table. Dropping her bag at her feet with a thump, Harley looked around the large kitchen. Five chairs were place on either side of the table while a chair placed at each end of the table. Pots and pans cleaned themselves with no help. A broom was sweeping along the dirty and dusty floor, moving the entire mess into a dusting pan. Other things like eggs broke themselves into a bowl before getting stirred by a whisk. Pans sizzled with bacon and eggs as they were turned or flipped. Another bowl stirred in what Harley assumed as pancake mix. She watched with wonder at everything that was going on before snapping herself yet again out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'd love some breakfast. Do you…need any help?" Harley questioned. She felt wrong just asking for food without asking to help the motherly figure.

"Oh no dear. I'm fine. Why don't you go wake Ronald and the others for me?" Molly ordered, more than asked of the young girl. Harley nodded her head and quickly stood. Bending down she grabbed her black backpack and tossed it over her shoulder once again before making her way out of the kitchen. Her newly gray converses, which had been the only colors, the store had at the moment and to which Mrs. Granger had bought for her even when Harley tried to talk the woman out of it, slapped against the tile flooring of the kitchen as she walked out of the kitchens doorway. Walking out into the hallway she walked past a large clock with the different faces of the Weasley family, including Mrs. Weasley's nieces and nephews.

"Interesting." Harley muttered as she took a sharp left and began making her trek up the steep and narrow staircase. Her feet slapped dully against the wooden stairs as she took two at a time. Her bag that hung at her shoulder continued to swing and hit her in the side, causing annoyance to bubble. After reaching the landing Harley looked around the long hallway. Turning right she made her way down the hallway. Looking around the halls she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She stopped as she came across a door with the words _Forge and Gred_. Chuckling to herself, she raised her hand and warily grabbed hold of the doorknob. With a turn of the doorknob she pushed it open which emitted a loud squeak. Realizing nothing happened she stepped forward into the messy room. Hands went to her hips she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the room and her two friends. It seemed they hadn't cleaned up lately. Fred and George slept partly hanging off their beds as they snuggled into their pillows. "Isn't this so cute." She remarked in a high-pitched voice, causing the twins heads to quickly snap up before groaning at the bright sunlight streaming through their window. "Come on mates. Your mum wanted me to wake you up." Harley stated with a cross of her arms. Fred and George looked at each other and then tiredly at Harley.

"Watcha ya doin' here." Grumbled one of the twins from the bed with confusion.

"I'm staying here for a few days. Now, get up." Harley ordered with a smirk. "If you don't, I'll be forced to use the water technique." She stated as she turned on her heel, closing the door behind her. She distantly heard them grumbling about her and overbearing mothers. Rolling her eyes to herself she began in search of another door when, _Percy the Prat_, across one of the doors a little ways away from Fred and Georges room caught her attention. It made Harley chuckle knowing who made it look like that. '_Ah, Percy_.' She thought to herself as she stopped in front of his door. With a loud knock she waited for the door to open. A few minutes after knocking the door swung open to reveal Percy already dressed and showered.

"Yes?" Percy demanded in annoyance with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Your mum wanted me to wake everyone up for breakfast." Harley replied back with an annoyed look on her face at how rude this Weasley was being.

"Thank you." Percy replied before slamming the door in her face. Harley's mouth dropped open slightly in shock before clenching shut with a snap. Her eyes squinted into a glare as she stared at the door.

"Stupid flippin' prat. He didn't have to slam the damned door on me." Harley muttered to herself as she walked farther down the hallway. Her footsteps echoed in the small hallway as she glanced at each door with different names of the Weasley children on it and two doors with the words, _bathroom_, across it. Harley wondered how Mrs. Weasley was able to raise all her own children and then her nieces and nephews as well with their home not as large. A door with the words, _Ginny, _captured her attention as she realized she had to wake up the younger girl now. With a knock on the door she listened to the sound of shuffling of feet before the door swung open to show an eleven-year-old girl with messy red hair. "Ello Ginny. Your mum wanted me to wake you up for breakfast." Harley explained to the girl that began to blush a bright red color.

"Uh…oh…okay…thank you." Ginny stuttered out before closing the door with a slam.

"Yeah…no problem." Harley muttered with a sigh. '_What is with Weasley's and slamming doors in my face?_' She questioned with a shake of her head she made her way to the end of the hallway and to the next staircase. Looking up at the staircase Harley frowned and made her way up the stairs. Reaching the third floor landing the twelve-year-old girl noticed another row of bedrooms. '_Well, I now know how she raised all those kids_.' She thought to herself. Walking swiftly down the hallway she noticed many doors with each name of Mrs. Weasley's nieces and nephews. At the end of the hallway was a door with Ron's name on it. Opening the door she frowned at another set of stairs. "Too many bloody staircases in this place." She muttered as she rushed up the stairs. Her feet made loud thumps with each step. Reaching the room Harley gazed around before landing on the sleeping form of Ron. With a smirk Harley gave a short run and jumped onto her best friends bed before she began jumping on it.

"Wake up Ron!" Harley hollered as she jumped up and down on the decently large bed.

"Blimey!" Ron screamed in fright before tumbling backwards off his bed and onto the floor in a heap of blankets on the hard wood floor. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked in a high-pitched tone as his dark blue eyes widened comically. Harley gave a laugh and shrugged before flopping down on his bed with her legs crossed in an Indian style.

"That my nark and frazzled mate was a lovely wake up call." She exclaimed with a dazzling smile and a glint in her vivid, electric, emerald green eyes.

"You call that a bloody wake up call?" Ron questioned with a raise of his eyebrow in disbelief. Harley nodded her head swiftly before her eyes scanned the boy's messy and cluttered room. His room was painted a bright orange with yellow. Posters of bands and his favorite Quidditch team decorated the walls of his room. A bookshelf in the corner of the room showed he had some decent collection of books to read. Clothes cluttered the floor, making it almost impossible to see the floor. A broomstick was beside the bookshelf, hung up. Ron's dresser and nightstand were over cluttered with cslothes that spilt over the drawers. His closet was in similar disarray.

"Yes. Your mum wanted me to wake you and your siblings up and I did." Harley explained with a shrug. "Percy was a bit of a berk. Was a bit mucky with me. Slammed the damned door in my bloody face. He wasn't being very polite." Ron gave a snort of laughter and shrugged his shoulders from where he still remained on the floor of his bedroom. Harley leaned forward and looked down at him with a smirk of amusement. "What is so funny?" She questioned with curiosity.

"Percy is always a bugger." Ron stated through his small laughing fit. Harley gave a small noise of thought before jumping up from the bed. She flattened down her already dirtying crinkled newly bought jeans. The jeans were light colored on the front of her thighs and to her knees and was darker everywhere else. Tearing in the pants was already beginning, seeing as she had to clean at the Orphanage, no matter what clothing she was. That was another thing Harley hated about the Orphanage. They always made her clean, no matter what she was wearing. It was bad enough she got a good beating when she got back after they discovered she had new clothes, but they soon forced her to clean afterward. Even when she was in pain and sore, they didn't give a damn. Shaking herself from her memories she turned to look at Ron who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a worried look on his face.

"You alright mate?" Ron questioned his friend. Harley gave a small smile and pushed away her dark thoughts.

"Fine. Now hurry the bloody hell up. I'm starving for that good smelling food of your mums." The girl explained with a bigger smile. At the word food Ron quickly shooed his friend out of his room, making her laugh as she jogged down the steps. Her footsteps were loud and obnoxious, on purpose of course. She walked out of the staircase that lead to Ron's room and shut the door behind her with a click.

"There's our Harley. We wondered where you gotten off to." Explained the twins as they suddenly appeared at the stop of the staircase down the hallway. Their younger sister Ginny stood behind them with a blush on her cheeks as she looked at her idol in awe.

"I was hiding from you two of course." The raven-haired Potter stated playfully. Her unruly hair fell over her shoulders and into her eyes as she shook her head to try and get her fringe out of her face. All it did was make it worst. Rolling her eyes in annoyance Harley walked forward and just barely missed getting hit by Ron's door, as it swung open. "Oi! You're lucky that door didn't hit me mate." Harley explained as she turned to look at Ron with a squint of her eyes.

"You should have watched where you stood." Ron replied with a smirk across his face. "Don't need to made you more of a headcase than you bloody are." The red haired boy teased with a sparkle in his dark blue eyes.

"Hey! Watch it!" Harley exclaimed. "I have you know I'm perfectly undamaged. I may be a bit nutty, but that's what you get when you live in a blooming manky place like an Orphanage." She replied back with a defensive look, but the affect was ruined by the bright sparkling glint in her electric, emerald green eyes.

"That shows how much luck we're in then." Fred or George stated from the staircase as the two twelve year olds walked over to them.

"You two are the ones that made her even more bonkers than she would be." Ron stated with amusement at what this conversation was about.

"Can we go eat now?" The small voice of Ginny questioned, but was ignored or not heard over her louder brothers that continued to argue over who made Harley even more bonkers than she could be.

"Oi! Are you three daft?" Harley demanded as she stood at the top of the staircase and beside the three older boys. Fred, George and Ron all looked to Harley with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "Your baby sis just suggested we got get some nosh." Harley enlightened as she made her way down the staircase, not before giving the younger girl a small kind smile.

* * *

"Best watch where you're going dear." Molly Weasley stated to Harley who had almost run into the older woman as she walked in the kitchen from the back door.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley." Harley stated as she shut the door behind her. "Just a bit too mucky out there." She walked over to the table and took a seat. Sweat dripped down the side of her face from the harsh Quidditch game she had just endured with her best mates and their baby sister.

"Did you have fun?" Mrs. Weasley questioned from her spot at the sink as she finished making lunch for everyone.

"I did. It's brilliant to have a game of Quidditch." Molly gave a smile as she set a glass of ice-cold tea in front of Harley. Giving a small '_thanks_' to Mrs. Weasley she raised the glass to her lips and took a hearty drink of the cold liquid. It was refreshing to feel the cold smooth liquid go down her throat and past her chest. It made her feel much more cooler.

"There you are dear." The motherly woman stated with a kind smile. While lunch was getting finished Molly took a seat across from Harley. Mrs. Weasley crossed her hands over each other and placed them at the table as she looked at the young twelve year old with a thoughtful look. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulders, but most of it was held back in a loose ponytail as she looked at the girl that looked so much like James and Lily Potter, that she felt like she was almost sitting in front of them. "You look so much like your parents." Molly stated softly, causing Harley to pause in her drinking and set the already half full glass of ice tea on the table.

"What do you know about my mum and dad?" Harley demanded with interest and a raise of her right eyebrow. She leaned forward, her arms on the table as she looked at the older woman with concentration.

"From what Ronald has told me, you've got both your parents personalities." Molly began. The older woman didn't want to tell too much to Harley about her parents. "You have your mothers quick thinking when you need to have a steady head, intelligence about anything you learn and if I'm not mistaken, you have her kindness to those you met or just meet, a hot temper when you get angry or upset about something, bravery when facing anything thrown at you and thoughtfulness on those around you." Harley tilted her head to the side as her bright green eyes, so much like her mothers, stared at the older woman with contemplation.

"What about my dad?" Harley questioned with attention. Molly pulled out her wand and gave it a swift flick, causing a hot steaming cup of tea to appear in front of her. Holding it in her hands the older woman took a sip of the warm tea.

"I believe you have your fathers adventurous side. He was always going on some wild adventure at school. He was known to be quite a prankster as well. Though I haven't heard of you doing pranks, only except one last year." Mrs. Weasley stated with a stern look at the girl. "If I'm not wrong, you also have loyalties to your friends, rebelliousness for rules, hard headedness when you make up your mind and confidence when dealt with a hard task. That's some of the characteristics your father had while at school and afterwards. Though he matured after marrying your mother." Molly explained with a sad smile. She may not have known Lily and James Potter as well as most did, but from the short time she had spent with the couple, they had made a huge impact on her and her husband, Arthur.

"Really? So I'm like both of my parents?" Harley questioned with surprise.

"Oh yes dear. You look like both of your parents as well. Your eyes remind me so much of your mother when I look into them." Molly confirmed. "And your hair, you have your fathers messy raven hair that he tended to run his hands through when thinking or stressed. Which I noticed he did a lot back when You-Know-Who was around." Molly murmured as she raised the china cup to her lips and took another sip of her honey tea.

Harley bit her lip in thought at this sudden revelation. She knew Mrs. Weasley had to have been a few years older than her parents had been. They were probably already in their seventh year of school when her parents arrived, but if she was able to get that much information off of just seeing them a couple of times, then who else would she be able to get to tell her more about her parents? Molly watched the young girl think to herself as she continued to drink her tea. She would have been more than happy to adopt the girl and give her a home she deserved. Dumbledore hadn't decided what family he wanted her to place in yet though. Or perhaps, he was going to let her stay with different families? A furrow of her red eyebrows showed her in deep thought as well on this new eye-opener of hers.

When Fred, George, Ron and Ginny stepped into the kitchen, which is where they found the two in sitting at the table. Both Molly and Harley had remained silence for a long time, both lost in their thoughts and unaware of the world outside of their befuddled mind. "Mum? Harley?" Ron questioned with wary. At the sound of his voice both adult and child snapped themselves out of their thoughts and looked at the four standing at the counter near the doorway to the backyard. "You two alright?" He questioned with a cautious look.

"Of course dear. Just got lost in my thoughts is all." Mrs. Weasley said as she stood up from the table. With another wave of her wand the now empty cups on the table disappeared with a pop. Another wave of her wand and bowls of hot stew and homemade bread appeared at the table. The delicious smell of the food made their stomachs rumble to life. Eagerly the four Weasley's and Harley began to eat hungrily. All of them were tired and hungry from playing Quidditch outside, but Harley was also tired from being in such deep thought.

"This is great Mrs. Weasley." Harley remarked from her spot at the table. Her stew was almost gone, much like how Ron's, Fred and Georges were too.

"Thank you dear." Molly stated with a smile. "Why don't you five go into the living room after your done eating and relax before helping out around the house?" Molly suggested. All she got in reply was grunts and shrugs. Shaking her head with a roll of her eyes Molly went back to eating her own food. Harley wasn't afraid to admit it, but Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley's cooking was amazing.

* * *

"I'm not doing that dare Fred or George, whichever one you are." Harley stated with a laugh of disbelief and a shake of her head. The five children sat scattered amongst the living room. Harley sat on one of the love seats in the living room sideways. Her feet hung off of the arm rests as her head was turned to face the red haired siblings. Fred and George sat on the couch with their feet propped up on the aging oak wood table. The twins looked to their friend with identical looks of mischief. Ron, who was sat on the other love seat across from her, was in a similar position as Harley was and was chuckling with amusement. Ginny was sitting on a comfortable cushion in the fireplace, her light blue eyes looked between her older twin brothers and her idol.

"Why not?" The twins questioned in unison.

"Well, for one, it's got to do with swimming out to the Giant Squid in the Black Lake at Hogwarts and trying to become its friend." Harley stated with disbelief. "Do you remember the last time anyone tried to befriend the squid?" The girl questioned with a raise of her eyebrow while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Err…no." Fred and George replied with shakes of their head.

"Exactly. There hasn't been anyone barmy enough to try to." She scoffed with another roll of her eyes.

"Oh come on Harley – " Began Fred with a sigh.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" George finished with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You're asking me where my sense of adventure is?" Harley questioned with disbelief. She looked to Ron who was shaking with silent laughter. Ginny was staring at Harley with wide eyes as she continued to watch Harley with amazement. "Have you gone bonkers?" She inquired. When she got a shake of their heads in reply she began her rant. "Well for one I dealt with the whole Quirrell being host of Voldemort –" She ignored the shutters her friends gave at the dark wizards name. "And I fought two trolls trying to protect Mione." She explained with a shake of her head. "So don't bloody ask me for my sense of adventure when I'm usually getting stuck in things I don't want to have to flippin' do but do anyways because no one else will!" The Weasley's were silent and wide-eyed at Harley's exclamation and looked between each other with wide eyes. "Sorry bout that. Just a bit annoyed at being the one to save the day." She grumbled with a squint of her eyes.

"Its alright mate. No one really blames you now do they?" Ron questioned from where he sat on the love seat. Fred and George shook their heads while Ginny just shrugged. "So what are you going to do Harley when you go back to the Orphanage?" Ron inquired from his best mate.

"Don't know mate. I'll find something to do." Harley explained with a shrug of her shoulders. "For now, I don't want to think of going to that blasted place until I need to in four days." She replied with a smile. "So, let's go find something to do for fun." Harley spoke as she stood up from the love seat. The other four nodded eagerly before the five children rushed out of the living room and out into the backyard and towards the large green hill a few yard away. Harley hoped she'd be able to come back to the Burrow and go back to the Grangers soon. She didn't know if she'd be able to last at the Orphanage for too long.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter Two is up and running. **

**Now you see Harley having a bit of fun at the Weasleys and learning more about her personality traits that her parents also had.**

**Not only that, but we learn that Mrs. Weasley thinks of Harley as another child and she's more than willing to adopt but Dumbledore hasn't decided anything yet. I can see a bit of trouble in the way soon when Harley learns about this. **

**R&R like usual and tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far. I love getting reviews, they make me smile. **

**Also, I'll have another few chapters up later today, hopefully. **

**_Your Writer_, **

**ImmatureEvil  
**


	3. Facing A New Friend Or Foe

Harley Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Three

Facing A New Friend Or Foe

Silence hung in the night air as Harley Potter sat on a branch of a tree in River Grove Park. She sat above a large pond that glistened black in the night, but during the day it was a beautiful sparkling baby blue. Harley had just finished her first year of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy and was now on her summer break, unfortunately for her. She had, naturally thought it was going to be a good summer break. Up until she never received any letters from her best friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, who she had spent time with as much as Ron and Hermione. It had been a few weeks since she had last been to their place. She wondered if their parents had discovered something wrong with her and that's why they never tried to contact her.

The park that Harley was at had a dirt path that traveled the whole length of the park. Playground equipment was placed in the shade of large trees with dirt and tree chippings on the floor. The park wasn't too far away from Private Drive and Worchester St. Bright sparkling stars danced in the night sky as storm clouds began to rumble overhead. The weather was nothing new to Harley. She had been use to the rapid change in the weather. The young twelve year old sighed as she leaned against the trees stump. Her intense, electric, emerald green eyes looked upward at the stars with a thoughtful expression. Sleepless nights had become frequent for the young girl. Dark circles underneath her eyes were show of it. A small sigh escaped her pink lips as fog formed from her breath. She wondered helplessly if she was ever going to feel loved by someone. To have someone care for her like a daughter or even a love that you only find from a relationship.

Eyes flickered below her as a sudden feeling of being watched crept up her spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on end. She shivered at the feeling and quickly searched with her eyes for the source that was watching her. Her body language remained relaxed and still, not showing any distress at the feeling of being watched as she continued to unsuccessfully find the source. With a yawn she blinked rapidly away the watery substance caused by the yawn. Her head leaned back against the rough bark as she closed her eyes. The memory of what had occurred over two hours ago made her lips twitch. The memory quickly surfaced in her mind and began to place through her mind.

_A small figure lay curled in the corner of a room, whimpering as the sharp pain it felt through its body. An aggressive male voice growled as he stormed into the room. His black leather biker boots thumped against the floor of the room as he stepped inside from the hallway. The larger male stopped before the small curled figure. The man roughly bent down and grabbed the girl's raven black hair in a tight fist, pulling the figure up into an awkward standing position. The figure gave a small, almost growling noise from the sudden tug at her hair. "I said shut up." The voice snarled out angrily. Light from the moon, that was once hidden behind the storm clouds, filtered through the window, giving the darkened room an eerie glow. The room was nearly empty, beside a bed at the far corner of the room and a nightstand beside it. The moons light landed on the figure being held by the man. It showed a small raven-haired girl with vivid, electric, emerald green eyes and pale skin. She looked skinner than she had the year before. "Are you listening to be girl?" The voice spat with annoyance at the glazed look in the girls' eyes. She snapped out of her day dreaming of the days left until she was to go to Hogwarts and see her friends again, if she could call them friends anymore. Seeing, as they haven't written her at all this summer. _

"_No…was I supposed to be?" She questioned cheekily. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she looked up at the ceiling. The man growled and made to hit her when he noticed where she was looking. He gazed up at the ceiling and noticed something glittering brightly. _

"_What the…" He started to say when the object on the ceiling suddenly exploded with a loud pop. Harley tugged herself out of the man's grip and landed on the ground with a thud. The object swooped down and made a loud fiery hissing sound. The older man screamed, like a little girl mind you, and turned on his heel as he ran out of the room with the large bat like firecracker hissing and popping after him. Harley gave a chuckle and a large smile graced her lips as the man went screaming._

_"Ah, my dear Fred and George Weasley. They sure do know what to give me." Harley sighed with amusement as she stood up quickly from the ground. She dusted herself off and ran a hand through her hair. She looked to see the clock hanging on the wall to see it was only two in the morning. "Maybe I'll go for a walk." She muttered to herself with a sigh. She grabbed her worn out jacket and threw it on before locking her door. She was now up on the third floor after being moved when she got back from 'that freak school of yours' as the Headmistress dubbed it._

Harley shook her head as she snapped back into reality. Her eyes scanned the park with thoughtfulness as she searched for anything out of the ordinary. It was now nearing five o'clock, which meant she had to start walking to Private Drive to get to one of the homes that she worked on. With a sigh she stood slowly up to her feet and looked at the floor. Shrugging her shoulders she jumped. Before landing on the ground she did a roll and landed on her knees. Jumping to her feet Harley dusted her hands off on her dark blue jeans. She gazed around the park one last time before making her way out of the park and towards the Iron Gate that was both the entrance/exit to the park. She hummed to herself as she stared down at her feet as she walked. The raven-haired Potter didn't notice or realize she was being watched from the shadows of the trees in a figure in black.

Harley sighed tiredly as she finished mowing the land of Mrs. Dawn. She was a kind old woman who had lost her husband years ago to a stroke and needed help with the front yard, backyard and help inside the house. She got paid ten dollars an hour from Mrs. Dawn, which pleased Harley immensely. Not only that, but she worked for Mrs. Figg, an older woman who lived near the Dursley's and needed help cleaning the inside of her house, front and backyard and the many cat boxes for her dozen of cats. Mrs. Figg paid her seven dollars an hour. Then she helped baby-sit for The Briers, who had three adorable children that needed to be watched at weekends whenever it was needed during the summer, she was paid fifteen dollars an hour. Then she was paid an extra ten for cleaning the Briers home and yards as well. Harley also worked for three other people, two of them where elderly, leading her to getting paid eight and nine dollars an hour as well as earning about the same amount of money for babysitting as she did from The Briers.

* * *

Harley wiped her forehead and pushed the mower back to the side of the house in the backyard. Closing the gate behind her she walked back around to the front and stepped into the freshly clean home. "Mrs. Dawn?" She called out into the silent home as she walked through the hallway, passing the living room and into the kitchen. "Mrs. Dawn, I'm finished now." She stated to the elderly woman with a small kind smile. Mrs. Dawn, a woman in her sixties with graying blonde hair and kind honey brown eyes smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you my dear. I believe I owe you payment. Yes?" Mrs. Dawn questioned quietly in a light Scottish accent. Harley nodded her head with a grin. "Hmm, where are my glasses." The elder woman muttered to herself as she looked around the table. Harley gave a chuckle and shook her head, clearing her throat she spoke.

"They're on your head, Mrs. Dawn." Harley tried not to laugh at the forgetful elderly woman, but it was too hard sometimes.

"Oh. I'm so forgetful at times. Thank you dear." The elderly woman chuckled with a wink to the girl. She pulled her glasses off her head and lowered them over her eyes. "Hmm, lets see now, how long did you work today dear?" The woman questioned. Harley counted to herself quietly as she tried to figure out. She had arrived at Mrs. Dawn's home at eight and it was now eleven. She had arrived at Mrs. Figgs at around six or so to clean everything since the woman seemed to never sleep.

"Forty dollars, Mrs. Dawn." Harley stated with a smile. Humming to herself Mrs. Dawn pulled out her wallet and counted the money silently.

"There you are dear, I gave you an extra twenty for your hard work. It's hard to find such a young pupil willing to help an old woman like myself." Mrs. Dawn stated with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll be back here whenever I can Mrs. Dawn." Harley stated with a nod and smiled as she waved goodbye and made her way out the door. She walked down the deserted street and towards the busy city of London.

As Harley made her way down the deserted side streets to make a quicker way to London she noticed the usual cloaked figure following after her. She squinted her eyes with annoyance at being followed, again. She sighed and stepped into a dark alley. She hid behind the large dumpster and pulled out her slick black wand. She held it tightly in her hand as she waited patiently for the figure to step inside. As the shadowed figure walked past her she slowly stood and pointed her wand at the figures back. "Why are you following me?" She demanded. The figure paused at the sound of Harley's voice and glanced over his or hers shoulders. Their eyes glittered eerily in the dark of the alley.

"Are you going to really use your wand on me Harley Potter?" A husky males voice questioned from beneath the hood.

"Show yourself to me. You've been following me for two years. I deserve to know who you are." Harley ordered. It was a logical reason to want to know who this figure was, but she felt it was deeper than it truly was meant to be. She wanted to know who this man was for a reason she had yet to figure out. As the man began to lower his hood, she wasn't too sure if she wanted to know now. Her vivid, electric, emerald eyes widened and a soft barely heard gasp escaped her lips as the man in black finally lowered his hood. Her eyes scanned the man's face with shock and slight amazement.

"_You_." She breathed out in shock.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't very long, but the next ones will be. **

**Don't worry, I figured you all deserved a double update for being amazing readers and keeping up with my story. While also keeping me going. **

**Let's see, Harley is having second thoughts about her friends, which is never good. She's also having to deal with the Orphanage being horrible, like usual. She also continued to work during the summer to earn her own money and not use her parents**

**Not only that, but she's now about to discover who her stalker in black is and soon in the future, she'll learn of who that other follower was as well as who that couple in the alleyway was in first year.**

**R&R and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews. **

**I also want to thank you all for reviewing and those that have continued to read this story! It makes me smile knowing you all like this story so much. **

**_Your Writer_, **

**ImmatureEvil  
**


	4. A Talk With A Wizard

Harley Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Four

A Talk With A Wizard

The dark alleyway held a smell of rotten garbage and rat droppings making Harley's nose to burn and her eyes to water slightly. She ignored the feeling of covering her mouth and continued to stare at the figure before her. Her mind raced with different questions that she didn't know how to even question. She stood in absolute shocked silence as the person before her stood with a look of amusement. 'It can't be possible. It just wasn't probable that this person was standing in front of her.' She thought to herself with a shake of her head in denial. She stumbled back and tripped over a tipped over trashcan. She fell to the floor with a crash and groaned to herself in pain and disgust. The floor of the alleyway was slightly damp with either water, or something else Harley would rather not think about. She continued to look up at the figure before her with a shake of her head. She was defiantly not processing this as easily as the man had hoped. "It is I Harley Potter." The man stated as he bent down, balancing himself on his feet, as he became eye level with the girl.

"No…it isn't possible..." She choked out with a quick shake of her head. Her unruly black raven hair fell over her forehead and into her eyes, blocking the deep unending depths of vivid, electric, emerald green.

"Why is it so difficult to believe I'm alive Harley Potter?" The man questioned with curiosity. His head tilted to the side as his dazzling eyes stared at the young girl with interest.

"You just can't be!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed with a shake of her head. She swung her legs off of the trashcan and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her head still felt dizzy from the hard impact of the ground. As she remained sitting on the dirty and grimy cement flooring of the alleyway she stared into the older males eyes with wary and hesitance. She shouldn't trust this person, she shouldn't trust anyone that followed, more like stalked her, for the last two years.

"That isn't exactly an answer Harley Potter." The man explained with a sigh and a slow shake of his head, as if he was disappointed in her.

"Stop calling me Harley Potter! It's either Harley or Ms. Potter. No Harleigh Potter, I hate the name, Harleigh. And no of this Harley Potter crap!" She suddenly exploded with annoyance.

The man looked shocked at Harley's outburst, but made no comment on it. "Alright, Harley. Why is it so hard to believe I'm alive?" The man questioned curiously with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I read about you, in the newspaper, in the Dailey Prophet in the Hogwarts library. It said your name and some things about you" She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she shook her head. "I've gone insane and I'm thinking of…" She paused a moment before jumping up from the floor. "I'm done talking to you. You're bad, evil, whatever you want to call it." She snapped. She turned on her heel and made her way out of the alleyway. The sudden weight of a hand on her shoulder caused her to freeze. She was slowly spun around as the man looked at her with large beautiful eyes.

"Just…listen to me." The older man begged with a sigh. Harley squinted her eyes at the man and shook her head.

"Why should I listen to you _Regulus Black_?" Harley questioned. She crossed her arms over her chest she glared at the man warily. "You are a Death Eater after all and you shouldn't even be alive." She stated huffily.

Regulus's messy black hair fell to his neck and into his eyes, giving his a dangerous and handsome look. His beautiful bright stormy blue eyes glimmered in the light of the alleyway. His skin was pale, the same color as Harley's. "Ex Death-Eater." Regulus reminded her with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not working for him anymore. I betrayed You-Know-Who –" He began before was cut off.

"Right, you betrayed Voldemort. How did you betray him then?" She questioned with a squint of her eyes. She didn't trust the man yet, not until she figured more about him and his intentions.

"I…I can't tell you. Not –" Regulus began to say to the girl with a shake of his head.

"You better not say until I'm ready. I swear to Merlin if you do I'll send your ass to Prison, where you belong, may I remind you." Harley sneered. Regulus had never encountered a girl with such attitude, beside her parents.

"You have your mother and fathers attitude." Regulus stated out of nowhere after staring at the girl.

"What the hell kind of reply is that?" She exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "Come on. I want to get to Diagon Alley and I want you to tell me how you're even alive and why the hell you're been following me?" Harley ordered as she walked out of the alleyway. Her angry footsteps echoed in the dead end alleyway as she made her way out of it.

Regulus quickly followed after Harley, pulling his hood back up over his head as he walked beside her towards the Leaky Cauldron. The whole way towards Diagon Alley was in thick silence. The raven-haired Potter was lost in her thoughts; her mind raced rapidly which was slowly leading to a headache. Harley walked into the dingy and smoke filled room of the Leaky Cauldron. Many chattering voices echoed through the room as the many occupants sat scattered amongst the room. The sound of glasses clinking together and bottles being set down on the table with a thump reached her ears. The Leaky Cauldron was packed full of witches, wizards and many other magical creatures that Harley was still not quite use to seeing. 'No chance of talking here.' She thought to herself with a sigh. There was no use being overheard and getting the Ministry on their case. Her bright electric emerald green eyes gazed around the pub thoughtfully before coming up with a decision. "Ms. Potter, can I offer ya anything?" Tom, the bar keeper questioned. Breaking herself out of her thoughts she turned to look at the kind bar man. Silence rang through the air as many eyes turned to Harley and her hooded friend. Of course, whenever her name was still mentioned, everyone got his or her knickers in a twist about it.

"No thank you Tom." She replied nicely to the bartender. She usually spoke with him every time she came into the Pub/Inn. For the last few weeks of her summer she had come to Diagon Alley to buy more books, among other things. All she needed now from Diagon Alley was a bottomless trunk and a few more books and to get some charmed objects. "I'm just passing by. Heading to Diagon Alley for a bit." She said with a cheery smile. Trying not to show her annoyance. Regulus who stood right beside her remained hooded, which received many, curious glances. She was ready to smack the fool. It's not like he would have been seen by anyone in the pub if he had taken his hood down. It was far too smoky and dark to see anyone clearly. "Come on Reggie." She hissed, not sure if she should outright say Regulus's name. Especially if he had once been known as a Death Eater. She grabbed the older mans arm and dragged him with her to the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harley gave a kind nod to those that said a '_hello_' to her as she made her way through the many tables and passed the booths near the walls. Walking into the back alleyway she shut the door with a click before turning back to face the wall. Pulling out her wand she tapped it against the bricks two times across and three down. She stepped back and watched as the wall began to shutter and open into an archway. The loud sound of voices talking and laughing reached her ears as she stepped out into the busy crowd of Diagon Alley. A smile graced her lips at the familiar sight of so many witches and wizards.

* * *

Harley walked down the alleyway beside Regulus; passing by many crowded shops that sold things she had no interest in at the moment. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Regulus gazed around the alleyway. She wondered, with interest how long it had been since he had last visited Diagon Alley since he had faked his own death. "How long has it been?" She questioned with interest, finally breaking the thick silence. Regulus glanced at the young girl he hoped to help defeat Voldemort once and for all.

"Twenty two years." Regulus finally stated after a long stretch of silence. Harley nodded slowly as she headed towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Start talking Mr. Black." She spoke as she looked ahead, not turning to look at him. "I'm curious to know why you decided to follow me for two years." She nodded and smiled at a few witches and wizards that nodded their 'hellos' to her.

"I wanted to make sure you were the correct…person for what I want to help you do." Regulus explained as he looked around himself warily.

"And what is it, that you want me to do…or help me do?" Harley questioned. She grabbed the cold metal handle of the door and pulled it open. She stepped into the cool and silent Flourish and Blotts. It reminded Harley of a Muggle library with how quiet it was.

"I want to help you learn more about magic. To help you kill Voldemort." He muttered to her as he looked around the shop. Old memories of when he was younger rushed through his mind. "For I fear, that he will be far from gone." He explained at the disbelieving look on Harley's face.

"Well, when that time comes to face him again, I'll have to put my 'I'm so happy to risk my life for you all just to make you happy' face on." Harley stated with heavy sarcasm as she slowly walked down the long aisle in Flourish and Blotts. Her converses thumped against the flooring as she gazed around the room at the many books that surrounded her.

The older wizard ignored her sarcasm and decided to bring up one question that continued to nag at him. "Why are we here?" Regulus questioned with a sigh. Harley ignored him with a shake of her head as she finally stepped up to the counter where Mr. Watson, the manager of Flourish and Blotts sat. Harley had met him the year before and had continued to speak with him over the time she had come to Flourish and Blotts to buy some things.

"Hello Mr. Watson." Harley greeted with a smile as she leaned against the counter where the manager sat reading a book.

"Hello Harley." Mr. Watson greeted, looking up from his book he gave the girl a friendly smile. "What can I do for you today?" He questioned pleasantly as he closed his book and set it aside. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter as he looked to the young girl he liked to speak with whenever he saw her. She was one of his best costumers and the most interesting individual he had met, to talk with. He glanced up and noticed the hooded figure standing behind her, looking at a book on the shelf. "Who is that?" He inquired curiously.

"A friend." She stated nonchalantly as she glanced over her shoulder at Regulus. Looking back at Mr. Watson she spoke. "I was wondering if you had anymore books I could buy?" She questioned. "More on nonverbal and wandless magic. As well as Defensive spells, curses, jinxes, enchantments, transfiguration, you know the usual that I haven't yet bought from here." She stated. Regulus eyebrows rose at the girl. She was defiantly not what he expected her to be. "Also, I wanted some books on animagus morphing. I'm just fascinated with animagi." She added with a cute tilt of her head. Mr. Watson who had a soft spot for Harley nodded his need in thought. Humming to himself he looked up from the small notepad he had been writing on that he always kept by his side incase a customer asked him for a long list like Harley just did.

"Do you need to get your school books today?" Mr. Watson questioned the girl with a raise of his eyebrow. Harley shook her head.

"Not yet sir. I haven't gotten my letter from school yet." She paused as she looked to Regulus and the back to Mr. Watson. Leaning forward she spoke in a softer voice. "I was wondering if you knew where I could get some charmed and magical objects, some that protect your things." She explained with a small move of her hands. "Also do you know where I can get a bottomless trunk? So I can have my own rooms inside it and some protection spells already on it so no one can break into it." Harley questioned.

Mr. Watson murmured thoughtfully to himself in thought at her question. The only place he could think of was Knockturn Alley to find the bottomless trunk. All the other objects she could get at the many shops in Diagon Alley. "You can find most of the things you want here in Diagon Alley." The manager of Flourish and Blotts paused. "The bottomless trunk you'd have to go into Knockturn Alley. I don't know any store that has one here." The shopkeeper stated. Harley nodded her head in thanks.

"Well, I best get my shopping done then. I think I've bought have of your store by now." Harley joked. Though it was more than likely. With the dozens upon dozens of books she had in her possession, hidden away in her closet, underneath loose floorboards, under her bed and in her trunk. They where all safely tucked away. She was making her own personal library it seemed. "I think I'm going to go search for a few books now. Do you mind if you get me some of my other spell books for me, Mr. Watson?" The young twelve year old questioned.

"Not at all Ms. Potter. Do you have any specific spell books in mind or should I just go with what's written on here and take a guess as to what you want?" Mr. Watson asked. The intelligently advanced twelve years old gave a shrug.

"I think you can find the ones I like." She stated with a smile. "Come on Reggie, help me find some books." She stated towards Regulus who had begun to read a book. Looking up he rolled his eyes underneath his hood and followed after the girl. Departing from the shopkeeper the two wandered in the other direction, towards the stairs. Harley jogged up the stairs to the second floor, following Regulus. "Hmm…Animagi…Animagi." The stunning, emerald, green-eyed girl muttered to herself as her feet thumped against the wooden floor as she wandered down the aisles of books, looking down the rows of shelves of books.

"How about this. I go searching for wandless and nonverbal magic and you search for whatever you're looking for." Regulus suggested from beside the girl with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Sounds fine with me." She stated without looking away from the rows of multi colored books stacked neatly against each other. As Regulus turned the corner to look in another aisle, his cloak fluttering out of sight, a few books caught Harley's attention. "Hmm… Powers Of A Natural…Powers Of The Pentagram?" She questioned with curiosity as she stared at the two books in front of her propped up on the shelves. Raising her hands she lifted the first book off the shelf, wrapping her hand the bind of the book, she felt her hand become warm and tingly. The warm and tingly feeling shot up her arm giving herself the chills as a shiver shot down her spine.

The book she held in her hand was a dark shade of purple with the golden words, '_Powers Of A Natural_' across it in glimmering lettering. She raised her hand and rubbed her fingers lightly over the smooth cover of the book. Holding the book underneath her arm she reached for the second book. This book was darker, in a shimmering black and midnight blue color. The letters, '_Power Of The Pentagram'_ glittered in a dark green texture. The book sent a cold rush through Harley's hand and arm, causing a shiver to shoot down her spin again, causing Goosebumps to rise on her arms. "Wow…" She muttered in the shock. The power these two books made her feel was incredible. Shaking her head she held the two books tightly in her hands as she met up with Regulus who held a large amount of different books in his arms.

"Figured, you'd like most of these books. I was a bit like you when I was younger. I was fascinated with learning everything I could. I did get as much learning as I could of course." Regulus explained with a shrug. The two walked past the aisles of bookshelves. "Then again, the Dark Lord…_Voldemort_ –" He fought off a shutter at speaking his name. " – Taught many of his fellow followers dark magic." Regulus shuttered at the images that flashed through his mind at the past memories that still haunted him. He had realized, years ago, that he should have followed his older brother. That he should have listened to him. But he hadn't and that had to lead him to faking his death and living almost like a Muggle. Luckily, he still had his wand.

"I should have listened to my older brother in my school years. I was too arrogant though. Thought of him a blood traitor." He stated to the young girl who listened attentively to what he was saying. The two walked down the stairs and headed towards the register, a large pile of books where on the counter. Setting the other books they intended to get, Regulus looked to the girl. "Do you even have enough money for all those?" He questioned, nodding his head towards the books.

"I do. All my work I get a day, I have about two hundred pounds and eighty pence. In a week, including weekends." She replied with a smirk at the surprised look on the older males face. "I work a lot." She explained. Smiling she handed over the needed money and picked the books up that she had bought. They fit in four bags all together, with about seven books in each. She had a hundred and ninety pounds left. Having spent ninety pounds all together for the books. Harley was lucky enough to get discounts because the manager liked her so much.

"You buy a lot of books." Regulus muttered with a shake of his head. He was still hidden beneath his hood as he walked out of the store with Harley.

"I know." She replied. "It helps me learn more, since we don't learn much in school besides simple things." She explained with a shrug. "Now, we need to go to a few other stores to get the rest of the stuff I want and then to Knockturn Alley for that chest." She ordered with a smile at Regulus's frown that she could see from the shadows of his hood.

"For the love of Merlin. I feel like I'm shopping with my mother again." Regulus muttered under his breath as he followed after the younger girl.

"I heard that." Harley called over her shoulder. "I'd dread to be told I'm like your mother. From what I've read in books, she wasn't a pleasant person." The raven-haired twelve-year-old explained.

"I don't think anyone would want to be told they're like my mother." Regulus chuckled huskily with a shake of his head. The duo walked past the many shops as they headed towards a shop near the far back, besides Knockturn Alley. "Are you sure you should be heading towards a place like Knockturn Alley?" The man questioned warily. He didn't need the girl getting into trouble if she was caught down there. Harley glanced over at Regulus with a raise of her eyebrow.

"What, you afraid or something?" She questioned with a snicker. Looking away from him she looked back in front of herself. "I'll be fine. As long as I have something to cover my head with so I won't be seen. There shouldn't be a problem." Harley explained with a careless shrug. Though she wasn't exactly excited about going to a place like Knockturn Alley, but she wanted that bottomless trunk, and she was going to get it. Even if it meant going down to the dark alleyway where dark wizards and witches dwelled. With a mental scoff at her thoughts she appeared in front of one of the many shops she needed to get some of her things out of and stepped inside. With Regulus not too far behind her.

* * *

**There you go. I finally got Chapter Four up! Go me!**

**Did I shock some of you with the mysterious figure revealed? Who would have thought _Regulus Black _would still be alive? Harley sure didn't.**

**Let's see. Next chapter, Harley gets to go shopping in Knockturn Alley. Not that she wants to...but she's dead set on getting that bottomless trunk. I wonder what will happen while the two of them are down there? Any guesses?**

**I hope I got the correct term for money in the UK right? If not, please tell me the correct term for money. I looked up the correct terms, but it still confused the hell out of me. **

**Also, I believe I already said this, but sixth and seventh year in my story (though I know that's a long ways away) is going to be different then the books, but similiar in some aspects. **

**R&R and tell me what you think. I love good reviews, critism and what not. But bad critism will do as well. Anything to make this story better, if that's possible. ;)**

**I also have a Poll up on my homepage, so you can all check it out for me! Though I have a vague idea of what's going to happen over the years for Harley when it comes to 'love'.**

_**Your Writer, **_

**ImmatureEvil  
**


	5. Knockturn Alley

Harley Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Four

Knockturn Alley

"Did we finally get everything needed?" Regulus demanded as he and Harley walked past rows of shops after finally leaving a shop full of charmed objects. Rolling her eyes she gave a nod and adjusted her hold on her bags as they wandered past many witches that stood gossiping together and children who stared into the Quidditch shop, looking at a new broom on display. Harley turned and looked into the window, her eyes glimmered in the light, as the broom she stared at seemed to call out her name. She made to move forward to the shop but was pulled back, causing her to stumble and run into Regulus's chest. "I don't think so." He muttered with a shake of his head and a tisk.

Harley glared with disappointment and fought against the childish need to stomp her foot and have a fit. "You're no fun." She muttered to herself, causing Regulus to roll his blue/gray eyes with amusement.

"Come on." He stated, ignoring her childish pouting as his hand wrapped around her left wrist and began to drag her over to Knockturn Alley. Harley stumbled after him; her eyes still stared over her shoulder and into the Qudditch shops display window, were the new broom was place. A look of longing graced her features at the sight. She wanted that broom, but she supposed her Nimbus 2000 would do, for now anyways.

* * *

The path began to become discordant and spasmodic the closer Harley and Regulus made their way to Knockturn Alley. The older wizard glanced at the younger girl beside him and stopped a few shops before they reached the steps that led into the much darker alleyway and buildings. Harley, who hadn't been paying much attention stumbled to an abrupt stop and stopped herself from running into his back by taking a few steps back. She raised an eyebrow with questions running through her mind at his sudden prevention of her going forward. He glanced around at everyone around him as the individuals walked past Harley and Regulus. "Pull that new black cloak out of your bag and put it on." He ordered in a murmuring voice. "We wouldn't want the renowned Harley Potter being seen in Knockturn Alley now would we?" Regulus stated in a sardonic tone of voice. The dazzling, breathtaking, emerald green-eyed witch glared at him for his little jeer. He knew it would irritate her for him saying something like that. She almost sneered at him but bit back with an annoyed snap of her jaw. She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her.

Setting her bags down onto the irregular ground she dug through her bags before pulling out a long black cotton cloak that reached her ankles. It would grow longer as she grew older, never becoming too small for her. She slipped the cloak over her arms and set it on her shoulders. Adjusting it over her she began to button the cloak to her neck. Pulling the hood up from her head she pushed her raven black hair into the back of the hood. Regulus looked at the girl with an amazed look. She looked like she could have been a Death Eater, had the situation been different and she wasn't against everything Voldemort and his Death Eaters did to everyone. Pulling out his wand he waved it, muttering a spell under his breath he caused the bags to shrink. Harley swooped down and picked up the shrunken bags and tucked them into her pocket. "Follow me." Regulus muttered as he began to make his way down the steps that lead into the gloomy alleyway of Knockturn Alley. Their footsteps echoed in the silence as they went deeper into the pitch-black darkness. Harley blinked rapidly at the changing light and gazed around slowly at the grimy and dirty stonewalls. The displays windows were covered in dust and hard to see through, making it impossible to look through.

"Stay close." Regulus whispered in her ear as they walked side by side through the constricted and sinister alley. They passed muttering crazed looking witches that glanced around rapidly as if afraid something might jump at them. Dark wizards that tried to sell them products that looked suspicious. Harley and Regulus ignored them as they continued walking. Both their hands were tucked into their cloak pocket, holding their wands. Even though Harley couldn't do any magic, it didn't mean they didn't know that. Their feet slapped against the cobblestone flooring as they made their way farther into the shops. Many shops looked overhead, made out of gray and black bricks that blocked out any sunlight. Windows were covered in grime, and things Harley didn't want to think about. Knockturn Alley was very chilly and mysterious, giving it a miserable feel to it. It was something the twelve year old had expected when she had thought of what Knockturn Alley looked like. Just by the name gave her imaginative ideas of what it may have looked like before she finally got to look at it.

"Wish to buy something Mister…Mistress?" A hissing voice questioned suddenly in front of them. The man's hair was greasy and filthy, falling into his shifty eyes. They looked to be gleaming in the almost nonexistent light. The duo skids to an unexpected halt and almost collided into the dark wizard. The man's abrupt appearance before them was slightly demoralizing. They paused and looked to the man distrustfully.

"No thank you." Harley spat callously. She decided if she was going to proceed like some ominous witch, she might as well act superior. Much like Draco Malfoy and his younger sister, Felicity Malfoy thought them to be. '_I mean, every Malfoy thinks like that. Except for Amethyst, I think._' She thought to herself. "Now get out of our way…filth." She hissed impersonally, her eyes flashing with irritation. She was just remembering all the times she had been spoken to, and felt quite bad for acting like she was now. If that's how she had to be to get the man to depart from her and her escort and get him to leave them alone, she was going to.

The man's eyes widened at her words and began to stammer in trepidation. "Truly sorry Miss. I didn't mean to cause you any fury. Forgive me for such disrespect." Harley's eyebrows rose with surprise. She didn't think the man would actually take that from a girl her size and age. Then again, the man was a bit, strange.

"You're forgiven. Now get out of our way." Harley demanded. Crossing her arms over her chest in a stance that showed her annoyance. The man began to stutter again before he bowed and quickly scurried away.

"My, my. Never knew you had it in you Potter." Regulus stated with a smirk on his lips. He had been silent through the whole thing, and had found it quite amazing and amusing that Harley could act like such a Pureblood, even if she technically wasn't one.

"There are many things you don't know about me Black." She replied with a smirk of her own as she began to walk past him. Regulus walked beside her as they turned a corner in the alley and entered another section of Knockturn, farther away from the sunny filled shops of Diagon Alley. They walked a bit farther before appearing before a murky and dodgy looking shop with the name, Borgin and Burkes around the window in dark lettering, covered with dust and grime. '_This is the place?_' She questioned herself with a raise of her eyebrow. Shrugging her shoulders she stepped up the gray cement steps slowly. Pulling open the door, the bell above gave a small tingle as she walked farther through the doorway. Her eyes gazed around the shop with interest. Many objects sat upon wooden or metal shelves scattered in disarray and covered in dust and dirt. Her feet thumped lightly against the wood flooring making it creak and groan as Harley continued to gaze around with wonder. Regulus had followed her in soon after as they both began to wander around the shop, looking, but never touching, the objects on the shelves.

"Find something of interest." An oily and scratchy voice questioned from behind them. The duo spun around and faced a man with brown-mattered hair, dark gray eyes and unnaturally pale skin. Harley looked over this man with distrust. He seemed like the type that would squeal if he were kept with a secret and some wanted to figure that secret out and if it came to certain situations, he'd never last.

"We came for certain…objects." Regulus spoke; his voice had gone low and raspy. He usually changed his tone, making it unrecognizable to those that might have known him years before. Mr. Borgin nodded his head in understanding and looked to the smaller figure beside Regulus. He could almost feel power swirling and humming around her. Much like a young man he once had working for him.

"Ah, I see. Anything in mind?" Mr. Borgin questioned the companions. His eyes shifted between them curiously. It was an anomalous match, not that seeing two shrouded figures was unusual to see in Knockturn Alley.

"You wouldn't happen to have a bottomless trunk would you?" Harley questioned, her voice had gone silky and melodious as she spoke. She sounded much older than she was.

"We do. Only one left. It also has drawers above to cover the bottom. It makes it believable that it's just a plan trunk." The man began to explain to the young woman. "Not only that, it already has Muggle repellent charms, a small button that shrinks it at the side as well as about four rooms beside the mains one of course. It's much like a small flat." Mr. Borgin stated to them. Harley smiled underneath her hood, pleased at this information. "It also has some charms that repel even witches and witches, if you really want that as well." The man added with a curious raise of his eyebrow.

"We'll take it." She stated. Regulus nodded and followed Mr. Borgin as the two men wandered out of the front room and towards the back. Watching the men leave she wandered around the room. She gazed closely at each object on the shelves, much closer than she had before. Walking towards the front of the shop she stopped before a large cabinet with interest. It was tall, about six or seven feet. It was all black with random markings on it. The doorknobs were brass and had a design on the surface of the handle that Harley couldn't make out. She looked at it thoughtfully thinking to herself that the sides of the cabinet were one of interest. Her hands ran over the smooth wood; fingers tips grazed the small wooden indents of the cabinet. Pulling it open she looked inside of it. The cabinet looked like any other cabinet and it would go perfect with her other brought furniture from Diagon Alley that she had gotten for her trunk.

"I see you found my cabinet." Mr. Borgin stated from behind Harley as he looked over at the girl that was looking at it with curiosity and interest. "I've been trying to sell it. No one seems to want it, it seems. I'd sell it as a small price, just to get rid of it." The man hinted with a crooked smile. The twelve year old glanced at Mr. Borgin; her eyes sparkled in the dim lighting from under the hood.

"How much?" She questioned with a raise of her eyebrows.

"A hundred pounds and fifty pence. Nothing higher or lower." The owner of the shop bargained. Harley smiled in amusement and shrugged to herself. It was a fair deal.

"I'll take it. Will it fit in my trunk?" She asked. Her eyes looked back at the cabinet with a tilt of her head. She wondered if there was something more to this cabinet, seeing as it was in Borgin and Burkes shop.

"Of course. Just a small spell and it'll be in one of your rooms." Mr. Borgin reassured his costumer as he walked to the front. Counting up the total of the trunk, cabinet and a few other objects they had bought, it had reached a total of a two hundred pounds and forty pence. Harley handed the money over and watched with engrossed attention as Regulus and Mr. Borgin opened her new bottomless trunk and shrunk the cabinet, before levitating the cabinet into the chest. Closing the chests lid and shrinking it by a button on its right or left side, Regulus handed his young protégé the trunk. Sliding it, along with her bags in her pocket she began to walk slowly to the door.

"We'll be seeing you soon Mr. Borgin." Regulus stated to the helpful shop owner. Nodding her merit and concurrence to Regulus's words the two turned on their heels and made their way out of the dusty shop. Their feet thumped and squeaked on the rotting flooring. They walked in silence as they jogged down the small stairs and back into the street of the dark alleyway. Making their way back the way they came, Harley finally broke the still silence.

"When are you going to teach me?" She questioned as she glanced at the handsome Pureblood wizard beside her. Regulus thought about her question for a moment. His mind filtered with thoughts and decisions.

"I suppose, tomorrow. We can work on your trunk and everything you bought for your rooms in the trunk as well." Regulus finally summarized his ideas in a shorten sentence.

"Sounds fine with me. I have to work tomorrow though. Like I usually do, so it will have to be after then." Harley sighed, fighting off a yawn. She had been up for hours and she was sure it was almost dark. They passed the usual group of dark wizards and witches on their way, none of them tried to speak to them, not after the way she acted to the other wizard. Jogging up the stairs swiftly they stepped into the path that would lead them back into Diagon Alley. Walking back through the maze of discordant and spasmodic paths, it looked almost like Spinners End, except for it had homes instead of shops. Stepping into the lighter shopping area, Harley let out a breath of air. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. Now all she needed to do, was discover why her so-called friends weren't owling her.

* * *

**Alright, so this one isn't long either. But, at least you all get three updates today!**

**Now, let's see, Harley went to Knockturn Alley and acted like a Pureblood prat. Which she did a rather good job as one, I think. Even if she did hate acting like that. **

**Next chapter up is The House Of Black. What will happen when she gets there? You'll have to wait and see. **

**R&R and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews! Especially good criticism, it makes me all happy and eager to write more. Bad criticism just helps me a little with what I need to change and work on to make better. **

**I also have my Poll up. Though, I don't have a clue who she may get with throughout the series. You'll have to just wait and see.  
**

**_Your Writer_, **

**ImmatureEvil  
**


	6. The House Of Black

Harley Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Six

The House Of Black

Harley followed after Regulus as the duo walked farther away from Buckingham's Boarding House and towards his home. It had been a long day for Harley and she just wanted to get off of her feet. She gazed around the bustling city with an almost bored look on her face. She had lived in the city for so long, nothing surprised her anymore. It was just another day, nothing special about that. Their footsteps thumped and thudded against the cement sidewalk as they walked by crowds of civilians unnoticed. They had perfected that ability, the two of them. Making themselves go unnoticed by everyone and anything. There was simply no reason the two wanted the attention. Seeing as one of them was a well-known witch that did a deed she barley remembered and the other happened to be a wizard that was an ex Death Eater that had betrayed Voldemort. Without Voldemort knowing he did so, though, Harley didn't know how Regulus betrayed him, just that he did. He was more than likely going to be searched for by the Dark Lords followers when they realized, if they realized, what he had done.

The sun remained high up in the sky. Surprisingly, no clouds covered the clear sparkling blue sky, for once. It was a day that every child remained outdoors, playing with friends or heading off for some sort of adventure. Harley had always wished to be one of them when she was younger. She had wished to have friends and be able to play outside with them. That was until she had realized just how cruel children could be and automatically ignored all child that tried to befriend her. It wasn't worth the betrayal, the loneliest and the hurt that came with it when you had so called friends where only friends with you, just to hurt you. No, she had to deal with that once before, she would never, ever make herself feel like that again. Not if she could help it. She cleared her throat and looked down at her shaking hands. She hadn't realized how worked up she was getting at the memories that flashed through her mind. Those memories haunted her, and always would, no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

"You alright there Harley?" Regulus called over his shoulder as he noticed the girl lagging behind him. He watcher her closely as she shook her head, pushing something from her plagued thought mind. He recognized the look on her face; only someone who had horrible memories they couldn't forget, only ever had that look on their faces. Anyone who had them would realize it. That's one of the reasons he wanted to help this young girl so much. He cared for her; she deserved a chance at happiness. He just hoped she'd get that happiness one day. He had watched how she was treated for the last two years, like some _animal_, like a _disease_. It had made his blood boil and jaw clench in anger.

"I'm fine." Harley stated softly as she caught up to the older male. She noticed that they had walked farther away from the bustling city of London and into a small deserted community filled with large towering homes, blackened in color. The community reminded Harley of one of those halcyon areas. It may have looked composed, like some mask, but underneath it had some raucous hurricane underneath, just waiting to be released. It was almost how Harley at times felt inside. Rolling her eyes at her thoughts she walked quicker down the uneven sidewalk and towards the homes number 11 and 13. "Regulus, where is number twelve?" She questioned curiously, as she noticed it was missing. A smirk crossed Regulus's lips at her question. It was only a matter of time before he taught her everything he knew. She'd become something that The Dark Lord would be matched with, with strength and power. If he knew anything about her from following her, it was that she hated people that tried to protect her from something she knew she could fight.

"It's hidden, from those that do not know about it. My mother came up with that idea. It shocked my father, brother and myself about her idea. Seeing as she wasn't exactly the most pleasant." The older male stated with a shake of his head. He ran a hand through his hair, a sign of stress and thoughtfulness. Harley had discovered after watching him, studying him that he had some habits and quirks. "Of course, she was only unpleasant to my older brother, or whenever she didn't get her way." The thirty three year old wizard muttered. Harley heard him though. She made no comment and looked over the two buildings. "Just think Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." The wizard instructed with a nod of his head. Raising a disbelieving eyebrow she shrugged and turned her sharp gaze to the homes.

'_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_.' She thought to herself with a shake of her head. To her awe, a house began to appear, shifting and pushing the houses in between it away, making room for the Black's home. "Wicked." She whispered with a sparkle of her eyes. Magic always seemed to catch her off guard, just when she thought it wouldn't.

"It is." Regulus agreed with a nod. Brushing past the girl he walked forward towards the home. He raised a pale hand and pushed open the squeaking gate. The black metal wrought Iron Gate was beginning to rust over from years of being uncared for. The gravel path way was covered with weeds growing in between the cracks of the ground. Harley followed after Regulus as he walked up the wooden steps. With each of their steps, the wood groaned and squeaked with the pressure of their feet. Harley felt like she was about to fall through with how indent the steps went from their weight. The raven-haired witch was already making a list of things they were going to need to clean this place up.

Finally when they reached the porch, which groaned from the sudden weight as the wood had begun to rot over the years gave Harley an uneasy feeling She followed after Regulus as the two walked towards the front door. Regulus grabbed hold of the silver-rusting handle and with a turn of the doorknob he pushed the door open, allowing it swung with a creak. The two companions stepped into the dimly lit room and was hit with the smell of decay, dust and grim. Harley and Regulus's noises scrunched up from the strong smell. It made the young girl shutter as different images of what the smell of decay should be. "This place is going to need work." Harley stated as her eyes gazed around at the darkened hallways. The staircase was old and made of fine dark oak. Down the right hallway was a kitchen that went downward, for you had to take a few steps to reach the larger room. The left of the hallway led to many doors that led to a living room, library, basement and a few other rooms. With a sigh Harley looked to Regulus and spoke. "Where should we start oh wise one." She asked sarcastically, causing Regulus to shake his head.

"We'll start in the living room and work our way around the downstairs before working on the upstairs." He supplied. Shrugging her shoulders Harley followed after Regulus to the living room.

* * *

"Mistress does not allow visitors. No certainly not, not at all. Mistress will not like this. Kreacher does not know who these strangers are." A bullfrog of a voice croaked from behind Regulus and Harley as they finally finished cleaning the living room. They had already cleaned the kitchen, dining room and family room. They had to wait to clean any other room for later. The living room had once been filled with cobwebs, dust and small blue little pixies that tried to bite them, but thankfully, with Regulus's quick magic skills, had gotten the right poison to kill them. They had hidden underneath the couch, behind the curtains and in many other places. The home was much more brighter and friendlier. The two had worked together to take away anything that was dark and depressing, and replaced the rooms with nicer and brighter colors.

"What is that?" Harley whispered, standing closer to Regulus with a suspicious raise of her eyebrows. She had never seen a creature such like this. The creature, Kreacher, had many folds of skin as well as white hairs in his ears. His green eyes seemed to be dull and sad, a permanent frown was on its face. Regulus felt a smirk grow across his tired face as he looked to his old house elf.

"I would think, Kreacher. That he would recognize his old master." Regulus stated loudly over the incoherent mumblings. He ignored Harley's question for now.

Kreachers nonsense muttering stopped at Regulus's words as he froze, looking to the ground. "Master…Master Regulus has come back?" Kreacher croaked as he raised his head up slowly and looked up at his old master. "Master Regulus was dead?" The house elf questioned dumbfounded.

"No Kreacher. Just in hiding, for reasons you would not understand." Regulus replied patiently. Kreacher seemed to brighten as he looked up at his old master. A spark seemed to shine in his eyes as a large grin grew on its face. It made Kreacher look much more kinder and different with a smile and glint in his eyes.

"Master Black was not dead. Master Regulus has come back for Kreacher?" The house elf questioned eagerly. As it continued to look up at Regulus with such devotion, it made Harley want to feel sick.

"Yes Kreacher. This is Harley Potter; I want you to listen to her whenever she tells you to do something. That's an order." Regulus demanded, folding his arms over his chest. Kreacher nodded his head slowly.

"Kreacher will do whatever Master Regulus requests." Kreacher stated, bowing to his master. Looking up he turned to Harley and looked her over slowly before speaking. "Kreacher is pleased to meet Harley Potter ma'am." Kreacher said, with a bow to her as well.

"Nice to meet you too, Kreacher." Harley stated with a small smile. Regulus looked from Harley and back to Kreacher.

"I want you to start cleaning up this place Kreacher. Make it like much nicer than we already made it. None of this doom and gloom." Regulus ordered his house elf.

"Of course Master Regulus. Kreacher will do whatever Master Black says." Kreacher replied. With a snap of its fingers, the house elf disappeared. Sighing to himself, Regulus looked towards Harley with a half smile.

"Shall we go see my mother now?" Regulus questioned. Grabbing Harley's arm, he dragged her out of the living room. The two made their way up the black staircase. Their footsteps echoed in the large entry way as they reached the final floor. Turning to the left, the two companions stopped before a large hanging picture. It was covered with black drapes that hid whatever was behind it from view. Raising their hands, together they grabbed hold of the velvet curtains and pulled them apart, showing a large painting. It showed an insane looking woman who was stuck in the painting. Before Harley could do anything, she began to bellow, loudly.

"You dare to disrupt me! Scrums! Filth of the wizarding world! Be gone with you and out of my sight! Strangers out with you!" Harley grimaced at the loud voice and shuttered. The voice of Walburga Black was like a screeching banshee. It reminded her vaguely of Headmistress Buckingham.

"Lovely to see you too mother!" Regulus yelled over his mother's screams. Walburga's painting froze at the voice and looked down at her youngest son with wide eyes.

"My…my boy. My darling Regulus is alive!" The woman cried out with tears in her eyes as she looked down at her son adoringly. "I thought you had died. But my boys alive!" Walburga clapped her hands together as she looked down at her son with love and adoration. "Where have you been all this time?" Regulus's mother demanded with a glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh…hiding. In some unknown god forsaken country." Regulus replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked away from his mother's critical eyes.

"Why were you in hiding?" She demanded with raise of her eyebrows. Clearing his throat with discomfort he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I betrayed Lord Voldemort." He stated quickly. Walburga looked down at her son seriously. When she spoke, her voice showed no sign of anger or disappointment.

"I assumed that would have been the case. You and your brother are so similar; it used to unnerve me at times. Then I realized the two of you use to be so close until I pushed the two of you to believe what I use to believe. Your brother, of course, was always so stubborn, fought every step of the way. While you listened so devotedly." Walburga sighed with a shake of her crazy mane of black hair. "Then again, your father never treated you as harshly and hurtfully at he did your older brother. Perhaps, that's one of the reasons why he rebelled so adamantly." Regulus's mother chuckled with amusement. "Oh how your father hated that, Just as I had." With another sigh she looked down at her son. "I loved you two boys more than anything. I just wished I could have shown it better." Rubbing her eyes from the tears she turned her gaze to the young girl beside her son. "And who is this?" Walburga Black questioned curiously. She looked down at the raven haired, bright, electric emerald green eyed, pale skin girl with interest. "I know she can't be someone you are dating." Regulus's mother stated. "She's much to pretty and out of your league and young." Walburga teased. Harley bit her lip from laughing, as she looked away, her face going bright red at the compliment.

Regulus glowered at his mother as he went red in the face as he blushed. Now he remembered why he and his brother never brought any of the girls he liked home. "Mother, this is Harley Potter. Harley, this is my mother." Regulus introduced the two women.

"Hello Mrs. Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harley replied politely with a smile. She had found Walburga's whole rant quite amusing. Considering that she had never seen a mother rant like that, only Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello dear. It's nice to meet you as well. How did you come across my son?" Walburga asked the young witch. Harley glanced at Regulus and then to his mother.

"Actually, he came across me. Stalked me for two years before I confronted him two days ago." Harley stated with a smirk. Walburga chuckled and looked to her son.

"Didn't know you where interested in younger girls Regulus." Walburga teased with a smile at the glare her son sent her.

"Very funny mother. Now, if you'd excuse us, we have some more cleaning to do downstairs. We'll be back to say goodbye before we leave." Regulus stated. Grabbing Harley's hand the two companions walked down the staircase and back into the living room to continue cleaning, before taking her back to the Orphanage. They would have to do the chest when they got to the Orphanage later.

* * *

**Chapter Six is up! Yay! I know, I'm awesome giving you all three updates in a day. :)**

**Let's see, Harley got to meet Kretcher, who was a much more happier and eager house elf after discovering his master is back and alive. Hmm, I know Walburga Black was a bit AU, but I figured, with her knowing her son is alive, she's a little happier. And that she'd change after her death. That's just me though!**

**Next chapter has to do with Harley finding out some interesting things. **

**R&R please! Like I've said before, I love getting reviews, especially good ones! But bad ones are okay I guess. They just don't make me want to write much. **

**_Your Writer_, **

**ImmatureEvil  
**


	7. Discoveries With A Shock

Harley Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets

The Girl Who Lived

Chapter Six

Discoveries With A Shock

Buckingham Boarding House was silent as Harley jogged her way up the wooden staircases. Her boots thumped against the flooring, before falling silent as she finally reached the fourth flooring of which she now lived in. She now lived with the other twelve to eighteen year olds. Of course, Harley found this increasingly annoying, since she lived on the same floor as Derek and his little hooligans. She rolled her eyes as she walked down the hallway, passing the strident and insufferable room, which was where Derek roomed with his two followers. Sighing she made her way to the far end of the hallway, where her own room was. It seemed no one wanted to room with a freak, as he or she all called her. "Potter!" A males voice hollered from a few doors down. Stopping a few feet from her door she turned to look at Hayden Blake, a brown haired, honey brown eyed orphan like herself. She vaguely recognized him. The two of them never spoke, nor did they pay much attention to each other. Or, Harley never paid attention to him.

"Yes?" She questioned, an eyebrow rose as she looked at the older boy by a year or two older over. He had never done anything to her, to cause her distrust, but she naturally distrusted everyone.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Hayden questioned, his gaze flickered around the hallway. As if he was suspecting someone to jump out at him.

"Aren't you already?" She asked sarcastically.

"In private?" Hayden re-asked with patience that most people didn't have for Harley's snide comments.

"Fine." She decided after a silent debate as if she should or shouldn't. Turning away from her door she walked into his bedroom and turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you're a witch." Hayden blurted out. His honey brown eyes stared into dazzling, electric, emerald green with an intensity Harley didn't like. She switched weights on her feet as her gaze flickered away from him and around his room.

"Hasn't everyone figured that out already?" Harley sneered. She was annoyed with this older boy. She knew she was a witch, in literal sense, but she doubted he knew. Hayden's eyes rolled at her statement. He didn't know how she could be so distrustful.

"I mean a witch, as in magic." Hayden snapped. His muscular arms crossed over his lean chest as he looked across at the younger girl who glared at him with scrutiny.

"How?" She demanded. Harley hated that yet another person had been watching her, probably like Regulus had done.

"I go to Hogwarts, with you. I'm in Ravenclaw." He sighed with a shake of his head. Of course, he knew the famed Harley Potter wouldn't know him. It shouldn't have shocked her that much to realize another orphan at Buckingham's was a witch or wizard. It was bound to have happened sooner or later.

"Oh." She stated with surprise. Not having much else to say she nodded her head. Idea's formed in her head as she thought about this new information over. "Would you be willing to help me, if I helped you? We could protect our things from the brats in this place. As well as each other, we could stick up for one another." She stated after a long stretch of silence. If she had another person like her, she couldn't just ignore that. She wanted to have this boy under close watch. She never knew what he could do. Hayden finally nodded slowly as he thought this over. He could work with her. After all, he was sure, if she was a friend with the Weasley twins, she'd have protection, meaning pranks, to keep their things safe.

"I'm up to it." Hayden agreed with a friendly smile. Harley gave a small smile and together the two held out hands before shaking each other's hands.

"If you will excuse me, I need to go to my room." She spoke, releasing his hand she walked around him and out the door. Walking back down the hallway she pushed open her door and stepped in.

* * *

Harley froze as she noticed an odd creature jumping on her freshly made bed. Her eyes squinted into an annoyed glare as she realized what it was, a house elf. "What are you doing?" She hollered over the loud squeals and laughs of the small house elf. It froze at her loud voice and remained standing on her bed and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Dobby is sorry Miss. Dobby did not mean to cause a mess." Dobby, the house elf stated nervously. Harley shut the door behind her and crossed her arms as she looked over the house elf. He looked much shorter in stature than humans, standing only about 3 and a- half feet. He had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes looked frightened and his long, bat-like pointed ears stood up on his head. He wore a body-covering pillowcase that looked old and uncomfortable.

"Uh…Dobby, why don't you sit…down." She stated, nodding to the bed. Dobby looked up at her, his eyes watered and he suddenly cried out.

"_Sit_…_sits_ _down_! Dobby has never been asked to _sit_ _down_!" Harley's eyes widened at the sudden loud wail. She knew she must have said something wrong.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Harley replied hurriedly. She was trying to stop the loud noise before someone came running to see what was going on. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Harley Potter did not offend. Dobby has never been treated like an equal." Dobby explained.

"I bet you never meet decent wizards then." Harley muttered. Dobby nodded his head before his eyes widened, grabbed the lamp at the nightstand he began to hit himself, yelling _'Bad Dobby'_ every time it came in contact with his head. "Give me that." The girl snapped, grabbing the lamp from the crossed eyed house elf that blinked dizzily.

"Dobby must punish himself. Dobby spoke ill of his family." Dobby stated as he plopped himself onto the bed. Harley's head tilted curiously at this statement.

"Family? What family do you work for Dobby?" Harley asked as she walked slowly over to the bed. She stood at the end of it, looking down at the small creature that swung its legs back and forth.

"Dobby will not say ma'am. Dobby is not supposed to stay here, even if allowed by one of his masters. Dobby will have to punish himself grievously for this. If his…if his master new of this, Dobby would get the most severe punishment." Dobby shuttered at the prospect of what type of trouble he would get in. "Dobby only came for one reason." Dobby explained his large tennis ball green eyes turned their gaze to Harley who raised an eyebrow.

"What reason?" Harley asked warily.

"Dobby has come to warn Harley Potter not to come back to Hogwarts!" Dobby exclaimed as he jumped down from the bed and onto the floor. Dobby looked to Harley with awe in his eyes as he looked the girl over. His gaze landed on her scar on her forehead before looking away.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts Dobby?" Harley intriguingly asked.

Dobby began to speak again, but did not answer her question yet. "Harley Potter is very modest, not speaking of her triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Dobby explained with a nod.

"You mean Voldemort?" She questioned and grimaced when Dobby moaned and covered his ears.

"Speak not of his name ma'am. Speak not of his name!" Dobby squeaked out.

"Alright, sorry." Harley calmed with a shake of her head.

"I heard tales of Harley Potter facing the Dark Lord once again. That Harley Potter escaped, _once again_." Dobby stated, looking up at the highly advanced witch. With a nod of her head, Dobby moaned again.

"Harley Potter must not go back to Hogwarts. Harley Potter is bold and vigilant, and faced dangerous situations, so brave! But Dobby has come to warn Harley Potter of a plot most dangerous that will happen at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Dobby has come to protect Harley Potter. She is too important to put herself in dangerous situations" Dobby stated. Harley raised her eyebrow. A house elf was trying to protect her?

"What's this plot that's going to happen? Who's making this happen?" Harley questioned. Dobby shook his head as he made a choking sound before banging his head against her nightstand. "Alright, you can't tell me. I get it." She stated, pulling the house elf away from the drawers. "Can you tell me anything?" She demanded.

Dobby remained silent as he looked down at the floor. "Does it have to do with Vol- Sorry- You-Know-Who?" She questioned. Dobby shook his head slowly. "Then who?" She questioned despairingly.

"Dobby mustn't tell Harley Potter anything else." Dobby stated. "But Dobby has to make sure Harley Potter doesn't come to Hogwarts." The house elf squeaked.

"I have to go Dobby! This place is horrible. I have friends – or – I think I have friends still at Hogwarts." She stated with a sigh. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked at Dobby who was looking around nervously.

"Friends that don't even _write_ to Harley Potter?" Dobby questioned. Harley's head snapped to Dobby, her vivid, emotional emerald green eyes squinted into a glare.

"_Have you been stopping my letters_?" Harley demanded angrily with a whisper.

"Harley Potter mustn't be mad at Dobby – Dobby thought if Harley Potter - didn't think she had friends – anymore – she wouldn't go to Hogwarts." Dobby explained as he dug his hand into his pillowcase, pulling out a thick wad of letters.

"Give me those Dobby." Harley growled, moving slowly towards the house elf she lunged for the letters. Dobby jumped out of the way, making Harley hit her head against the desk. Rubbing her forehead she shook off the pain. Clenching her jaw she swung around to face Dobby. "Dobby, please give me my letters." She tried again, her face felt hot with anger as she tried to calmly ask for her letters. Dobby hurriedly shook his head. "Dobby." Harley stated in a clipped tone. "Give me my bloody letters."

"Harley Potter must promise Dobby she will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, ma'am this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back!" Dobby exclaimed as he yet again dodged Harley.

"No. Now give me my letters!" Harley exclaimed angrily. She could not believe he was keeping her letters. Making her believe that her friends were not her friends anymore. It made her furious at this house elf for doing such a thing.

Dobby squeaked as Harley lunged again but missed as Dobby jumped out of the way and ran out of her room. "Dobby!" Harley hissed as she ran out of the room after the small creature. She watched as Dobby ran down the hallway and towards the staircase. "Shite." She cursed as she ran down the hallway after the house elf. She raced after Dobby who kept running down the staircases, passing many levels of floors until they reached the bottom landing. She panted as she stopped on the stairs before reaching the floor. "Dobby, give me my letters." She whispered as she watched the couples that where looking to adopt sit in the living room.

"Dobby is truly sorry Harley Potter. But you mustn't go to Hogwarts." Dobby stated as he raised his hand. He snapped his fingers, causing the fire sprinklers for when there are fires, to come on. It doused everyone in the Orphanage.

"My letter's Dobby, give me them" Harley ordered. Dobby stood there a moment before nodding slowly. This should ruin the girl's chance at going to Hogwarts again. As Dobby disappeared, he dropped the letters and with a pop, he was gone. Rushing for the letters she picked them up and hurried up the stairs, placing the letters under her shirt.

* * *

"Harley Potter!" The voice of Mrs. Buckingham bellowed from the bottom of the staircase. Harley froze at the landing and turned to face the elder woman.

"Yes Mrs. Buckingham?" She questioned.

"Did you do this?" The woman screeched angrily. Harley quickly shook her head.

"No ma'am. I did nothing of the sorts." Harley stated before turning on her heel and running the rest of the way to her room. She was defiantly going to have to sneak out the window if she was to meet with Regulus. Walking into her room she shut the door and shook her hair, causing droplets of water to fly everywhere. She couldn't believe Dobby did something like that to her. She was going to get into major trouble thanks to him. At the sound of a knock on the door she sighed. Walking over to it she pulled it open to see Hayden Blake standing there, drenched with water.

"Care to explain?" Hayden questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. Sighing to herself she pulled the door open and allowed Hayden to step inside. Turning to face him she spoke.

"Do you know what a house elf is?" She asked, before saying anything else.

"Uh...no." Hayden stated with confusion. Sighing to herself Harley spoke.

"It's a small creature that works for witches and wizarding families or just regular witches or wizards. They have to do whatever you ask of them and they clean, but seem to love it." Harley explained patiently. Hayden's eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"What does a house elf have to do with anything?" He questioned.

"Dobby, the house elf, caused the sprinklers to go off." She stated. Hayden shook his head with surprise. He had a feeling that many interesting things would begin to happen when you hung around Harley Potter.

"Well, that explains everything?" Hayden asked. Running a hand through his soaked brown hair he looked around her bland room. It showed nothing, giving no clues away Harley was a witch or wizard, much like his room was. He usually hid his things, which he was sure Harley did as well.

* * *

As Harley made her way towards Grimmauld Place she walked towards a red phone booth and stepped inside. Closing it behind her she pulled open the phone book and began to flip through its pages. Finally landing on the name she wanted she picked up the phone hanging on the stand and raised it to her ear. Putting in some Muggle money she dialed the number. After a few minutes of waiting with the phone ringing, someone picked up. "Granger residence. Hermione Granger speaking." Hermione's familiar voice stated causing a smile to grace Harley's lips.

"Mione, it's Harley." As soon as the words left her lips Hermione began to speak hurriedly.

"Harley! It's so good to hear you. Are you all right? I haven't heard from you in five bloody weeks! I was beginning to worry something happened." Harley smiled at her friends worry and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm fine Mione. I had an issue with my mail not reaching me. But I got your letters and every one else's. I'm going to have to figure out how to reply to Ron and his siblings as well as Hagrid and a few others." Harley stated with a shake of her head. She looked around the street and sighed. "I'll have to tell you and Ron everything later." She stated, as she leaned against the side of the phone booth, her eyes flickered around and noticed a familiar cloaked figure not to far from her. The cloaked figure stood watching her in the shadows of an alleyway, making the young girl squint her eyes distrustfully. Regulus may have followed her and been good, but it didn't mean this figure watching her could be.

"Well, I'm heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow, with Ron and the other Weasley's. Perhaps I can meet you there?" Hermione questioned. She was truly worried for Harley. Her best friend sounded tired and in a hurry.

"Yeah, Mione. That sounds great. I'll talk to you then." Harley stated. Hermione smiled and nodded, before realizing her friend couldn't see her.

"Talk to you tomorrow." Hermione said.

"See you tomorrow Mione." Harley hung up the phone before stepping out of the phone booth and into the busy London City Street. She made her way towards Grimmauld Place, where she knew Regulus would be waiting and took a glance over her shoulder to where the shadow figure was, only to see no one there.

* * *

**Chapter Seven, up and done! :)**

**I'm working on Chapter Eight and Nine right now. I may not update them until tomorrow though. **

**Well, Harley was in for a suprise. Hayden Blake, another Orphan is a wizard. Who would have thought? I promise, Harley will be heading to Hogwarts soon. **

**I've never seen Harley that pissed in awhile. Who could blame her though? She was made to believe that none of her friends cared about her and hated her, but in truth Dobby was just stopping her mail. Bad Dobby! ;)**

**Then Harley calls Hermione, which made the girl beyond happy. After all, they're like sisters just like Harley and Ron are like brother and sister. **

**R&R and tell me what you all think! I love getting reviews. :)**

**_Your Writer_, **

**ImmatureEvil  
**


	8. Author Note

**Author Notice**

Alright, so I have a bit of a problem at the moment.

I changed my email on this profile, and now nothing is showing me updates of stories or when I post something on here.

So, I've decided to make another profile on here. The username is **TheWeepingRaven**. I just made it today too. :)

Which is why I won't be able to post my stories on there until Monday.

If you all want to continue reading my updates for my stories, then add my other new profile so you can get all the updates.

I'll try to get this one to work, but I don't think it will, for some odd reason.

I'm also trying to make my own website to post my stories. Which, is also not working, unfortunately.

If any of you know how to make a website then please let me know! Or where I could start making one.

I've also been thinking of making banners for my stories, just for the hell of it, but my PhotoImpact Pro isn't working at the moment.

If any of you know how to make some picture banners or a website, send me a message letting me know.

In other news, I'm still trying to update my stories, but I've been really busy and haven't had the time.

I should get some of my updates for my stories done sometime next week.

I probably won't post them on this profile, if my profile still continues not to work.

I'll just re-post all my stories on my new username (**TheWeepingRaven**) on here.

Which means I'll be re-reading my stories and changing them.

Mainly my Twilight story will be changed to third person instead of first person.

That's all I wanted to tell you all.

If you guys know what's wrong with my profile and why it's not working, let me know.

**_Your Writer,_**

ImmatureEvil


End file.
